The invention relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the invention relates to a multi-level metal structure and a process for forming the multi-level metal structure.
Metallic structures are formed in semiconductor devices for carrying out a plurality of functions including transmission of current and signals between and among various layers in multi-layer semiconductor device structures. Metal structures may also be included in a semiconductor device structure for heat transmission. The metal structures may include one or more metals and/or alloys. Typically, the metal structures are surrounded in the semiconductor devices by dielectric material to isolate and support them.
The present invention provides a method for forming a metal structure. The method includes depositing a first dielectric material on a substrate. The first dielectric material is patterned. At least one metal is deposited in and on the patterned first dielectric material. Portions of the at least one metal are removed in a region above an upper surface of the patterned first dielectric material. The first dielectric material is removed. A second dielectric material is provided in place of the first dielectric material.
The present invention also provides a metal structure formed according to a method including depositing a first dielectric material on a substrate and patterning the first dielectric material. At least one metal is deposited in and on the patterned first dielectric material. Portions of the at least one metal are removed at least in a region above an upper surface of the patterned first dielectric material. The first dielectric material is removed and a second dielectric material is provided in place of the first dielectric material.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.